The Hylian Domain Legacy
by Bcdefg123
Summary: After a group of humans land in Hyrule under mysterious circumstances, they must join Link in recovering the Triforce needed to get them home safely.
1. Part 1: Hylians In Jeopardy

**Hylians In Jeopardy- The Hylian Domain Legacy, part 1**

_This is a bad thunderstorm… _

A 16-year old boy looked outside his bedroom window in a slight measure of alarm. He had heard mention of a possible tornado later in the night. The boy's name was Bcdefg123.

That is to say, his online alias was Bcdefg123. He was an admin of the online forum 'The Hylian Domain', which centered its discussion around The Legend of Zelda series of video games. And many of the leading figures of the forum lived in the same town of Thrillsville. And, for reasons which none of them have been able to satisfactorily explain to each other, they all referred to each other by their internet alias in public.

Anyway, back to the stormy night. The computer in the room was on, and just happened to be at the Domain. Bcdefg123 was just finishing up so he could shut it down and head to a safer place.

The computer mysteriously flickered off.

_Great, the power's out…_

It flickered back on, but Bcdefg123 had vanished, seemingly into thin air.

------------------------Hyrule------------------------------------------------

It was a dark and stormy night, and it had been that way for about two weeks now. Link and Ganon were getting ready to have their annual fight for the fate of the world.

Ganon never won. Go figure.

Bcdefg123 unexpectedly landed on the side of the battlefield. To be clearer, he fell from a height of about ten feet onto the side of the battlefield, rather painfully.

"Ayaah!" Link took the first lunge, seemingly oblivious to the fact that somebody had just appeared and fell from the sky. After a series of exchanging blows, Link was the only one left standing. "Ha! Down  
already!"

"Grrr…" Ganon growled.

------------------------In the castle------------------------------------------

"Hmm, that triforce piece carrier should be around here somewhere…" Somebody possessed of an unmistakably evil purpose was searching the castle.

------------------------Ganon's Tower-------------------------------------

There was a scream coming from below Link and Ganon, from inside the tower, and a resulting glint in Ganon's eye.

"That's Princess Zelda!" Link said. "You kidnapped her!"

"Zelda's Triforce piece is mine! Sorry, Link, but we will resume our fight later." Ganon went down the stairs leading to the ground. Link just jumped.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't leave me here!" Bcdefg123 said.

------------------------Castle grounds--------------------------------------

"Hey! Stop!"

The person who stole Zelda's triforce shard started to make his escape._ Him?! What is that brat doing in Hyrule?_ Triforce piece in hand, he continued to run for it, followed closely by Link, Ganon, and Bcdefg123.

------------------------Hyrule Castle Town--------------------------------

"Urgh… no… I lost them. But…" Bcdefg123 looked around. "This definitely isn't Thrillsville… in fact, this looks like…"

"Whoah! Bcdefg123!" Somebody yelled. He turned to look, and saw other Hylian Domain members!

"How did you… Were you affected by the crash too?" Bcdefg123 asked them.

"Yes," answered Brian, a guy in a tux with a gun. "Seems like everyone who was online at the time." Bcdefg123 took a quick count and saw in addition to Brian, Altik 0, and Link0976.

"Weird, though… how did we get here? Or is it all a dream?" Link0976 said.

"I've never had one this vivid," Altik said.

"Excuse me!" Somebody in knight armor ran past the group. He gradually came to a stop and looked back. "Hey, have you seen the princess anywhere?"

"Princess… Zelda?" Link0976 asked the guard.

"What other princess is there?" he answered.

"No… we haven't," Altik said. The guard turned and ran off.

"So… this is Hyrule…" Bcdefg123 said.

"Hello, the King would like to see you now," somebody said, matter-of-factly.

"…WHAT?" Brian said. The group looked towards the castle and saw a young man on the path.

"I said, the King will see you now. Come with me." And so the confused group followed him.

"Maybe he's got us mixed up with some other people?" Bcdefg123 said quietly.

"Let's hear what he's got to say. I mean, we don't have anything else to do, right?" Altik asked. "Right?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, you have brought them here, Zalo. Leave us." The man who brought the group into the castle, Zalo, bowed politely and left.

"Visitors…"

"Huh? You know we're not from here?"

"The clothes make it painfully obvious you are not from around here. A simple glance was all that was needed."

"All right… so… what are we here for?" Altik said.

"To help us recover the triforce. The triforce is a relic that grants its wielder any wish- and currently the evil sorcerer Ganon controls two of the three pieces. If he were to gain the third, the results will be catastrophic for all Hyrule!"

"Uh, sure, but…"

"Don't you care about your land?" the King asked the Hylian Domain.

Several of them were about to say something along the lines of 'Well, not really," but the King interrupted again as if it were a rhetorical question that had only one answer.

"Wait…" Brian whispered to the others. "If we were able to get the Triforce… it could mean our way back home."

"Ah… I got you… so we help, and grab the Triforce first…" Link0976 whispered.

"Yeah, we'll help," Bcdefg123 said.

"Great! You will help Link, who has the third Triforce piece, the triforce of courage on his quest to defeat Ganon. He is already here."

"He is? Then… he didn't catch Ganon?" Bcdefg123 said.

"He used his magic to get away," Link replied. "I honestly have no clue why he didn't do that in the first place."

"Link, you're in danger now," Altik said. The five of them walked out of the castle. "You have the last remaining Triforce piece outside of Ganon's control."

Link smiled. "Nothing new for me, isn't it? I'll be fine, I'm more concerned about you. It's not like Hyrule's in any mortal peril or anything right now, anyway." Suddenly, large storm clouds appeared out of nowhere and obscured the once-sunny sky.

"How's that for mortal peril?" Altik added.  
**  
END of part 1**


	2. Part 2: The Courage Of Heroes

**The Courage of Heroes: The Hylian Domain Legacy, part 2**  
Last time: "Link, you're in danger now. You have the last remaining Triforce piece outside of Ganon's control."

Link smiled. "Nothing new for me, isn't it? I'll be fine, I'm more concerned about you. It's not like Hyrule's in any mortal peril or anything right now, anyway." Suddenly, large storm clouds appeared out of nowhere and obscured the once-sunny sky.

"How's that for mortal peril?" Altik added.

------------------------------------------------------

"Oh boy. This is DEFINITLY not good." Link0976 said. "He only has 2 of the triforce pieces! They're useless unless they're all together! How is this possible?"

"I don't know, but the only lead we have would be Ganon, as usual. Ganon's tower isn't that far… but…" Link paused, deep in thought.

"What is it, Link?" Bcdefg123 said.

"We'll need weapons for you."

"What're you talking about? I have my… uh…" Bcdefg123 had nothing. Then he looked at Brian's gun, Link0976's sword, Altik's double swords, and Link's Master Sword, and sighed. "Very well then…"

------------------------------------------------------

Ganon's tower

"Hahaha. Well, our friends should be visiting us anytime soon," came a sinister voice.

"Yes, Lord Ganon," said a shadowy figure from behind him. "Don't you just love my new Triforce enhancing machine?"

"Ah, yes. I should have enlisted you as my right hand man a long time ago. I find that machine very satisfyingly evil. I must say, how have you managed this? Even my most advanced magic cannot produce such results."

"Well, technology where I come from is on the same level as magic. Perhaps better," he added.

"Hmm… yes. If we combine my magic with your technology, we can DESTROY all who oppose us!" Ganon and his new henchman laughed.

------------------------------------------------------

Hyrule Castle

"You need some armor, oh brave heroes?" one of the castle servants asked.

"Um, well, I don't consider us that…" and then looking at the others, Bcdefg123 said "Fine then! _I_ don't consider myself a hero!"

"Fear not, oh crazy one," the servant said, "Because I have enough armor to make even Ganon squeal with fright!"

"Yeah, forgive me if I'm wrong, but none of that armor was actually ON Link when he beat him countless times," Brian said.

"Wellll… the armor would've helped had he accepted it."

"I guess I'm just good that way," Link said.

------------------------------------------------------

Castle guest room

"Hey, you still awake?" Link and Bcdefg123 were both up.

Bcdefg123 sat up. "Yeah. I've been thinking… about if I can handle this kind of thing. You see Altik bringing down Kitla single-handedly, Brian tangling with the mafia, Link0976, being the 976th clone of you, must've had many adventures, and of course, you. But me… I've never done anything! I just write about people who do that sort of thing!"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain, but it's a lot easier once you find the courage inside of you, and know what you're fighting for, then you feel like you can do what you have to do."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, if you fight with that in mind, I'm quite sure you'll be able to win. Think about if I WASN'T fighting with saving Hyrule in mind, what would've happened then?"

"Good point…"

"We'll start training tomorrow."

-----------------------------------------------------

Hyrule Castle Training Grounds

"Okay, now to perform a perfect horizontal slice, swing your sword like this." The tutor swung his wooden sword- solely for demonstration- and sliced through the thin air.

Over where Altik and Link0976 were training, the Hylian Knight was teaching them some more advanced moves.

"Now, for an uppercut, then a downward thrust." The knight jumped and thrusted his sword up, and turned it downwards so that it stuck into the ground. Altik replicated the move perfectly, using both his swords. Link0976 did it too, but the force while sticking the sword into the ground must've been more than he was expecting, because he let go.

Over in the shade of a tree, Brian just watched the others. The king was quite confident that he was the best- to clarify, the only- person in Hyrule who wielded, in the words of the king, "A rapid projectile object."

"Yeah! I finally got it!" Bcdefg123 said, standing in front of a half-dummy. The other half was on the ground.

"Ah, perfect! Now you will learn how to block with your shield. I will be trying to attack you with the wooden sword. All you have to do is block it. Ready? GO!

----------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later

"Are we all ready?" Link asked the fully armored crew. "Ok!"

They walked for a couple of minute, until the castle disappeared from view, and the top of the humongous tower that was Ganon's.

----------------------------------------------------

On top of the tower

"Seems like they've come sooner then we've thought." Ganon's servant said.

"It is of little consequence. If there is one thing I have learned over the years, it is never to underestimate your enemy. Ready the moblin army."

"Yes, Lord Ganon." He said. Then he muttered, "Finally, after all this time… die Hylian Domain fools!"

----------------------------------------------------

Hylian Fields

"What's that sound?" Altik heard it first. It grew louder.

"Yeah, I've heard that sound before…" A big black mass appeared over the horizon. "Moblins!"  
**  
End of part 2**


	3. Part 3: The Siege Of Hyrule

**The Siege of Hyrule: The Hylian Domain Legacy, part 3**

Last time in the Hylian Domain Legacy: "Well, it's kinda hard to explain, but it's a lot easier once you find the courage inside of you, and know what you're fighting for, then you feel like you can do what you have to do?"

-----

On top of the tower

"Seems like they've come sooner then we've thought." Ganon's servant said.

"It is of little consequence. If there is one thing I have learned over the years, it is never to underestimate your enemy. Ready the moblin army."

"Yes, Lord Ganon." He said. Then he muttered, "Finally, after all this time… die Hylian Domain fools!"

-----

Hylian Fields

"What's that sound?" Altik heard it first. It grew louder.

"Yeah, I've heard that sound before…" A big black mass appeared over the horizon. "Moblins!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

"There's so many of them… They'll overrun the entire city!" Bcdefg123 stared in sheer amazement at the enemy's numbers.

"It's likely that they're after Link for the triforce of courage. If that's true, then we have to protect the castle. With an invasion that big, they're not going to stop at just Link. They're going to go all out," Brian said.

"Are you all crazy? We'll get slaughtered!" Link0976 said.

"Listen. Ganon's only growing in power up there, with two triforce pieces. He's somehow able to harness the power of only two pieces to act as if it were the full triforce. If we run, it won't take long for him to track us down. If we stay and fight, slim as it may be, there's a chance that we'll get out alive and get to the bottom of this. Plus, it's the only way we'd ever get back home." Altik said.

"We don't have time to decide. Weapons out!" Link said. The moblins swarmed towards the gang. Bcdefg123 took out his sword, and so did Link and his 976th counterpart, Link0976, Altik his double swords, and Brian his gun. The first few were obviously just scouts, and didn't have any weapons. Link slaughtered them easily, and they disappeared in a puff of smoke. The next few obviously wouldn't go away that easily. They had finely crafted (or cruddily made in about 2 seconds from the infinite abyss of Ganon's own private volcano, whatever you like) swords and armor. Everyone with swords advanced, and started dueling.

"Aren't moblins supposed to be harder to beat than this?" Link0976 said to the group as he slaughtered his third victim easily.

"Yes, I have noticed that they are a little on the… wimpy side today." Link said, thinking out loud.

"Man, these weaklings are easy!" Bcdefg123 said as he sliced straight through his second foe. He turned to Link. "Is this how it- AAH!" He let down his guard, was sliced by another moblin, and got knocked back onto the ground. "They seem weak, but they've got real power…"

"Clones." Altik said.

"What?" Brian called from behind a very warm revolver.

"Clones. I swear they're all clones, I've seen enough of them to know what they're like. They're weaker than usual, and usually one solid blow will finish them off, but they still have strength to them. Ganon must have made them. There's no way that all of these could be real moblins. The question is, where's he getting all this power from?"

"If that's the case, then we could advance quickly if we keep our guard up." Link said.

"How do we do that?" Altik said.

"In the Arbiter's Grounds, I barely survived my encounter with Twilight Fossil Stallord. However I was able to defeat it using THIS baby." Link pulled out the Spinner, an item that provided a very slick ride across any surface. "This little thing can also attack too. I remember it like it was just yesterday…"

--------------------------------------------------------------

What REALLY happened in the Arbiter's Grounds.

"So… thirsty… lost… water…" Link was clawing his way to nowhere in particular; he had been lost for about 4 days.

"Hello, Brudda!" A Goron was waving at him. Link squinted; he thought it was an illusion. "Did I just hear you wanting a drink? For 200 Rupees I can fix you up with some Hylian beer! And I'll throw in a free spinner too! It's how I got this far, you see. Don't worry, I have an extra. So what do you say, Brudda?" Link was excited.

"I'll take it!" The Goron poured into a rather large cup, and gave him it and the spinner. The Goron promptly exited the dimly lit room.

-----

"Whee!!!" Link burped, he was feeling very happy… and drunk. He came to a large room with a skeleton dinosaur lying on the ground. Someone was on top of the skeleton… Zant.

"Heyyy…" Link said, after burping again. "It's Ronald McDonald!" he said, referring to Zant. "I'll have a plain double cheeseburger…" Link went off, rattling off random food items.

"You still live... How astonishing. No wonder some call you "hero". But this is truly a bittersweet reunion... Truly! For I fear this is the last time I will see you alive!" Zant thrust his sword into the skeleton, resurrecting it as a twilit demon. The dinosaur let out a fearsome roar.

"…And don't forget the toy. I check the bag, y'know." Link looked around. Zant was gone. "Well, I'm never ordering McDonald's again…" The spinner sent Link along, bouncing off the walls until he hit a pillar, which hit the dinosaur, knocking it down. His head was the only thing alive that remained, and it promptly flew up in the air. "Oh no…" Link said, still in a state of futile drunkenness. "It's the Hamburgular!" Link exclaimed. He took out his bow and arrows, and aimed towards… the ground. "Why… isn't… it… working?" Link said as he fired arrow after arrow until he ran out. "He's… not even hurt!" Midna, who was watching the battle idlely from Link's shadow, plopped out with a sigh and assumed material form. She flew up and simply kicked the dinosaur head to send it flying until it collapsed. Link finally fell in a drunken heap on the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Present- Day" Hyrule

"Alright, let's go!" They all miraculously fit on the tiny spinner, and they bashed through the moblin horde, killing everybody in their path. However, someone eventually gave, and the spinner was sent off balance, chucking everyone off.

"Aah! Slash! Slash for your life!" Everyone took these words deeply to heart, except Brian, who didn't have anything to slash. Might've had something to do with the fact that he was promptly taken as the weakest of the group by the elite moblins and slaughtered immediately. Just maybe. All of the other moblins retreated. At the doorstep of Ganon's Tower, they heard the evil king himself speak from above. "Link. I hope you realize that your journey is futile. This time we finally have the means to defeat you!" Ganon called out from above.

"Who the heck is 'we'?" Link asked.

"Ah-ha. I'm so sorry I haven't introduced my new apprentice yet. How rude of me. Very well then." Ganon stepped back from the parapet on the castle and someone else stepped forward.

"Long time no see, Hylian Domain," the apprentice said.

"It can't be…" Link0976 and Altik said together.

-----

"Aw nuts…" Bcdefg123 said, kneeling down next to Brian's body. "He's dead. This'll go over great…"

-----

"Yes. It is me, Marcus! I came into this world too, and with Ganon's help, we will eradicate all of Hyrule and rule this pathetic world! And then, we'll use my triforce amplifier to get back to our world and rule there too!"

"OUR triforce amplifier, Marcus. Don't forget your place." Ganon said. Marcus hastily apologized.

"Triforce amplification machine? Turn it off, this instant! Amplifying the triforce's power will only…" Link faltered at the trans-dimensional portal and the shower of sparks coming from the top of the tower.

"Arrgh! It's malfunctioning!" Marcus screamed.

"Yep…" Link continued. "It'll bring unbelievable consequences to the land of Hyrule, forcing all within it to quake with fear. I've been through this stuff a thousand times already." Link just stood there, seemingly bored. "Wake me when it's over."

"How much time do we have?" Altik asked Link.

"Eh, I reckon about 10 paragraphs. Just say random stuff to pass the time." Link said.

"Turkey!" Link0976 said.

"You're stupid." Altik replied.

"Rupees." Said Link, still bored.

"Not you too…" Altik said.

"It's-a-me, Mario!" Link imitated Mario perfectly.

"Sigh… Corn." Altik finally gave in.

""Pika! Pikachu!" Link0976 said in a retaliation imitation.

"Bob Saget!" Altik said.

"What the heck are you guys doing over there!?" Bcdefg123 screamed from over the hill, still falsely hoping that Brian was okay.

The rift between dimensions grew until it engulfed everyone, and they all passed out…

**END of part 3**


	4. Part 4: Saving Private Brian

**Saving Private Brian: The Hylian Domain Legacy, part 4**

Last time in the Hylian Domain Legacy: "Aw nuts…" Bcdefg123 said, kneeling down next to Brian's body. "He's dead. This'll go over great with the forum…"

-----

"Long time no see, Hylian Domain." Ganon's apprentice said.

"It can't be…" Link0976 and Altik said together.

"Yes. It is me, Marcus! I was sucked into this world too, and with Ganon's help, we will eradicate all of Hyrule and rule this pathetic world! And then, we'll use my triforce amplifier to get back to our world and rule there too!"

-----

"Arrgh! It's malfunctioning!" Marcus screamed.

"Yep…" Link continued. "It'll bring unbelievable consequences to the land of Hyrule, forcing all within it to quake with fear. I've been through this a thousand times already." Link just stood there, seemingly bored.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm?" Link0976 awoke from his slumber first. "Hey… we're back on earth!"

"Back?" Link asked him. He could only see Link0976 and Altik. Neither Bcdefg123 nor Brian was anywhere to be seen.

"We weren't actually from Hyrule… we were from here. Earth."

"Whoah… the triforce sent us to a different world?" Link said. "We should look for the others too. Ganon is sure to be in the vicinity here, so stay on your toes."

-----

"Hmm." Marcus said, traveling down the city. "We must be back in my world."

Ganon was walking next to him. "I've been thinking. I need a disguise that will fool Link and his friends, because using Link's part of the Triforce, he can trace ours. He'll be onto us in no time."

"I know of an all-year Halloween store near the outskirts of town. That will do."

"Very well then. Let us go to this Halloween store of yours." They walked down the sidewalk together.

_Ganon, you will soon breathe your last. I presume you are still unaware of how your magic, even with Triforce power, is useless in my world. The time is nigh when either you will be killed at either I or Link's hands, and I will seize control of your empire for myself. However… the only hitch in my plan is that meddlesome Hylian Domain. I was beaten once before, but that time I severely underestimated their resiliency. Now with Link on their side, they are powerful indeed. I will have to fight them to gain control of the complete Triforce. All I have to do right now is set up an encounter…_

A mother and child were walking across the street. The child looked up from his game, _The Legend of Zelda,_ and saw Ganon. He looked at both again, and started screaming.

"YAAA!" The kid ran from his mother, screaming 'BAD MAN! BAD MAN!' all the way.

"It seems you already have some fans from this world." Marcus said. "Let's go, quickly."

-----

"This is my house! I'm back in my world again!" Bcdefg123 looked around. _But, what happened to Brian's body? And all the others?_ He grabbed his coat off his chair._ I better find them, and fast._

-----

"That was pretty quick." Link and the others landed from the portal down the block from where Bcdefg123 landed.

"Whew. We found each other. But where's Brian's body?" Bcdefg123 said.

"I've been thinking about that myself, and I have a theory." Altik said. "Time travel makes it so that people who were dead go back to the state they were in before."

"We got back here roughly 10 minutes before you guys were all brought to Hyrule," Bcdefg123 said, "If that's true, Brian should be in front of his computer right now, browsing the Domain."

"To his school, then! That's where he should be, right?" Link0976 said.

"Crud, we'll never make it in time!" Bcdefg123 said. "Unless… can anyone drive?" He looked around from Link0976 to Altik, both too young. Link was from Hyrule, so he was automatically out. "Stay here," he said, "I'm going to go get… something…"

-----

"WHAT THE HECK? You only have your temps!" Link0976 said, rather afraid for his life.

"Yeah, well it's the only way we'll make it in time." Bcdefg123 sat in the driver's seat of his parent's car. Luckily, they didn't use the car that much… "Put on your seat belts, and maybe hang on to something while you're at it."

"Seat… belts?" Link looked around himself wildly looking for it. Obviously, a car was foreign to him.

"BANZAI!" Bcdefg123 shot out of the driveway.

-----

_Arrgh… this is taking too long! _Ganon was busy trying on different disguises. Marcus watched with disgust.

"I saw a lot of these people on the streets…" he said, showing his idea for a disguise to Marcus. "How about these?" Ganon held up some fake bling.

_A gangster?! He IS stupid!_ "That's great! It'll hide you perfectly!" Marcus lied. "Now, let's go pay." They walked up to the cash register where an acne-ridden teenager reading a comic book was.

"That'll be $10.99." he said. Ganon pulled out a red gem. "Ha-ha, sir. REAL money, please."

_Arrgh…_ Marcus took the red rupee and replaced it with a $20. He got his change, and they left. Ganon struggled with the plastic bags to get his bling out and put it on. Finally, a cap to complete the look. He looked merely stupid, and Marcus doubted if there ever was a gangster with orange hair. _I can't wait any longer… if anyone else notices him, it could turn ugly._ Marcus led Ganon down a dark alley.

"Yo, dudes, check out the man on tha street! You wanna hang?" Someone was already there, a group of gangsters.

"Go away!" Marcus yelled and held out a dagger.

"What the… I'm getting out of here, yo!" They ran away, and one of them tripped on their way out. Finally, no one else was in sight.

"Why did you-" Ganon spoke, but Marcus turned towards him and attempted to slit him. It would have worked, except that Ganon jumped back, and used his magic to send Marcus flying into a wall. "Hmmph. So was that it, eh? I have no use for a servant who disobeys his master. This might be your world, but don't think for a second that you have any advantage against me. I still have two triforce pieces, remember? I banish you to the Pit of Doom!" Marcus stood up to fight back, but then he started to become transparent, like a ghost.

"You… there is someone who can stop you…" Marcus said, as he disappeared into the Pit.

"Link… I'm well aware. But first…" Ganon's stomach growled. "I'm interested to see some this world's nourishment."

-----

A car pulled into the school parking lot. "We're here!" Bcdefg123 said, blatantly ignoring the traffic jam just outside the school grounds he had caused.

"Yeah, he's in the computer lab. Figures," Altik said. They all broke into the room by the windows (failing to notice the door), grabbed Brian by the shirt ("What the heck?" Brian said, confused greatly. "We'll explain later!" Link0976 said.), jumped out the windows again (Still not noticing the door), jumped into the car, and drove off. All in the span of 12.6 seconds. The teacher and all the students stared at the broken window, dumbstruck. Tory, another Hylian Domain member, was among them, although he didn't quite catch what happened because he was playing Space Invaders. The teacher, on the other hand, eventually thought it was a hallucination and started teaching again.

-----

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Brian was mad, a rarity. "I was the middle of a class!"

"Well, it sounds crazy, but you got sucked into Hyrule during a freak computer crash, battled a bunch of Moblins, and then died. However," Link0976 said very much like he was reading an exceptionally good story, with tons of cliffhangers, "We came back here 10 minutes before the crash, and we knew that we could save you by getting you away from the computer."

Brian looked seriously annoyed. "You all have to get therapy." Then he saw Link, and his expression quickly turned very impressed. "Is… Is that Link?"

Link greeted Brian with a rather empathetic "Yo!"

"This is insane… frickin insane…"

Just then, Link yelled "STOP!" Bcdefg123 slammed on the brakes, and everyone jerked forward.

"What is it?"

"Ganon's in there. I can feel my piece of the Triforce pulling like a magnet." He looked at the building, which turned out to be a Mcdonalds.

-----

"What do you mean you don't accept rupees!?" Ganon was angry, and spared no time in killing the rather unfortunate cashier. "GIVE ME MY FOOD! I'M OFFERING YOU 100 RUPEES, SO IT BETTER BE GOOD!" The surviving workers resumed duty, thoroughly shaken.

"Wow." Bcdefg123 said. "He's got some anger issues. And… is that bling?"

"Yes, he's been like that forever," Link said, ignoring Bcdefg123's question completely, "We've got to get him now, he's terrorizing the entire restaurant. On 3… 1… 2… 3!" Everyone jumped through the window, once again demonstrating disregard for the great invention of the door. Ganon turned around, and cracked a smile. "Finally, face to face. This should be fun."

**END of part 4**


	5. Part 5: The Ultimate Battle

**The Ultimate Battle- Wrong Place, Wrong Time!: The Hylian Domain Legacy, part 5**

Last time in the Hylian Domain Legacy: "Whew. We found each other. But where's Brian's body?" Bcdefg123 said.

"I've been thinking about that myself, and I have a theory." Altik said. "Time travel makes it so that people who were dead go back to the state they were in before."

"We got back here roughly 10 minutes before you guys were all brought to Hyrule," Bcdefg123 said, "If that's true, Brian should be in front of his computer right now, browsing the Domain."

-----

"Yeah, he's in the computer lab. Figures," Altik said. They all broke into the room by the windows (failing to notice the door), grabbed Brian by the shirt ("What the h-?" Brian said, confused greatly. "We'll explain later!" Link0976 said.), jumped out the windows again (Still didn't notice the door), jumped into the car, and drove off. All in the span of 12.6 seconds.

-----

"Hmmph. I have no use for a servant who disobeys his master. This might be your world, but don't think for a second that you have any advantage against me. I still have two triforce pieces, remember? I banish you to the Pit of Doom!" Marcus stood up to fight back, but then he started to become transparent, like a ghost.

"You… there is someone who can stop you…" Marcus said, as he disappeared into the Pit.

"Link… I'm well aware." Ganon said.

-----

"We've got to get him now, he's terrorizing the restaurant. On 3… 1… 2… 3!" Everyone jumped through the window, once again demonstrating disregard for the great invention of the door. Ganon turned around, and cracked a smile. "Finally, face to face. This should be fun."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hyaah!" Link drew the Master Sword and attempted to strike a blow on Ganon, but he used his magic to blow Link back onto the ground. Altik went and tried a blow from the back, with the same results.

"I'll tell you all something before you die so you can stop wasting your time," Ganon said. "The triforce of power gives me greater magical and physical capabilities. You want to guess what the triforce of wisdom does?"

"Dangit…" Link said, trying to regain his breath. "I've heard this before… you can see into the future!"

"Gwah ha ha! Correct! Granted, only a few seconds, but I still have complete domination of this battle!" Ganon seized the moment, and created a force field around all the combatants. "And what do you suppose the triforce of courage does?" Ganon said, walking closer to Link, still unable to get up. "It gives you courage. Courage, in this case, to rush to your defeat!" Ganon crushed Link's left arm with his foot. His triforce birthmark that showed that he indeed possessed the triforce of courage flickered. "You'll have the urge to keep fighting me, forever and ever! As long as there's even a hint of evil in the world, you'll feel compelled to stop it, and there's where you're weakness lies! For all its power, the triforce doesn't recognize the measure of strength. You keep fighting and fighting, and you don't know when you've been beat. You were beat as soon as I acquired the triforce of wisdom! Right here, right now is when I'll kill you all! And then I'll be the ruler of both universes!"

"If what you say is true…" Link said, getting up, "Then maybe I don't know when to quit. Maybe I rush in too soon. But y'know, I've beaten you before lots of times. I have no reason to believe this is anything different!" Link got up and rushed at Ganon. Their swords clashed, and they were both pushing against each other.

_What? Why did the triforce of wisdom not detect the brat?! Could that infernal machine have decimated the triforce's power?_ Ganon thought with a grimace.

"Courage doesn't have to be a weakness! I see it as a GOOD thing, that I can know when and where you are. Sure, I can choose to simply ignore it, but I'm not that kind of guy." Link was overpowering Ganon, and the two crossed swords drew closer to the kind of evil's chest. The Hylian Domain members looked on in awe. "If I can't protect what I can, then I'll never be able to live with knowing that fact that I COULD have stopped it, and I SHOULD have stopped it. Here and now, that means you. It wasn't just courage that drove me here, it was fate."

"Hmmph! The same fate that will bring you to your death?" Ganon asked. Just then, Ganon's arms gave out. The Master Sword cut off Ganon's left arm entirely. "C-crap! My arm!"

"Did you say something about death? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening." Link smirked. Then, something happened that Link didn't expect. With a blinding flash of light, the two triforce pieces Ganon had were expelled from his body. They clinked on the floor, and Link stepped closer. They were a dull grey instead of the usual shiny golden color. Ganon stared at them, his expression of utmost anger.

"This is what the machine did to them. There is a limit to all forms of strength, whether heavenly or not. Overexerting their powers robbed them dry of their energy. The triforce of courage still has its power left," Link said.

"Is that so?" Ganon said, getting up, "I don't need the triforce to destroy you, I can do it MYSELF!" Ganon attempted a surprise blow, but Link defended with his shield just in time. While Ganon was recovering from the shock, Link thrust his sword into Ganon's chest. An eerie stillness started to hang over the air. Ganon stopped laughing. Link pushed the sword through more until it came out the other side, covered in red. Many of the onlookers who had gathered outside the barrier Ganon had formed looked away.

"You- this… you think… this is over?" Ganon said, struggling to speak. "I… will… return… soon! And… you'll all be…" Ganon fell onto the ground, with the sword still penetrating his body. He was surely dead. Another flash of light, and the 2 grey triforce pieces turned golden again. Link collected them, and the triforce of courage joined them to form the complete triforce.

"Good job, Link!" Bcdefg123 said, breaking the silence. The others cheered, the barrier disappeared.

_I wish to return both Hyrule and this world to the way they were before this whole thing started. I also wish that everyone forgot about this… _Link paused.

_Except for me._

A blinding flash once more covered the area in limitless white. "I'll never forget you all," Link said, "Thanks."

"What… where are you going?" Link0976 said. Then there was nothing.

-----

Approximately 30 minutes into the past, in a different time flow

"Gaah, I'm bored." Bcdefg123 said, throwing a foam ball to the ceiling of his room and catching it again.

-----

Link, in return for saving us all again, the royal family hereby awards you with a golden rupee. Take it in the name of Hyrule, with many thanks.

_-Princess Zelda_

Link read the letter he received, and found that a very large rupee indeed slid onto his floor. "1000 rupees, more than a year's salary," he said. In the past few years, he found it relatively easy to sustain himself on reward money alone.

"Link!" came a cry from his desk. He looked and saw that his Gossip Stone, a stone used for communication with the Royal Family, was glowing. "Ganon has kidnapped me and imprisoned me in his tower! Hurry!" Link was not at all angry. In fact, he was smiling at the thought of another adventure.

**END of The Hylian Domain Legacy**


End file.
